


He's The Only One I Have My Eyes On

by nationalnobody



Series: I Must Be Dreaming [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cashton, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Pining Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nationalnobody/pseuds/nationalnobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke was fumbling with his fingers, it seemed as if he wanted to do something but he was too apprehensive to do it. So Michael did the only thing he could think of, not that he was really thinking when he did it. He gripped Luke’s hand in his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's The Only One I Have My Eyes On

**Author's Note:**

> People wanted a part two so here it is (｡･⌣･｡)ﾉ♡  
> Also, this one's from Michael's pov

Another day, another concert. It seemed like they wouldn’t end, not that Michael minded much but he did want _some_ alone time. It would be nice to have. It would be nice to have a lot of things, he thinks. It would be nice to have _Luke,_ but he knows it’s impossible. He won’t kid himself.

It didn’t matter that Luke ‘shipped’ them, the boy didn’t even know what it meant till Michael explained to him. He probably misinterpreted the meaning. If he knew what it really meant, he would have never said that…

“How are you all feeling tonight?” He heard Luke ask, eyes practically sparkling as he grinned at the hundreds of fans in the arena. Like a volcanic eruption, the screams came all at once, so fast and almost violent; it was hard to hear what Calum was shouting to him from across the stage.

Michael headed over to Calum, securing his snapback on the way. “Yeah Cal?” He asked, ears still aware of everything Luke’s smooth voice was saying as he spoke to the crowd.

“Tell Luke there’s been a change of plans and that we’ll be singing Disconnected next.” He said while patting Michael on the back.

“Wait, why couldn’t _you_ just-

“Make sure you sing to him okay?” That was all he got out of Calum before he was pushed away. _Why do I have to sing part of it? Why did he even tell me to? What the Hell Cal?_

Michael simply shook his head, tossing his thoughts to the wind. It was better not to think too deeply at times like this. He walked over to Luke and slung an arm round his shoulders and spoke into the microphone.

“Hey guys!” Michael thought he might have become deaf for a second there. He was _still_ overwhelmed by the sheer amount of fans they had.

“Disconnected will be next, how do you feel about that?” Luke looked to him, confusion in his eyes though he was still smiling brightly. Covering the microphone, Michael leaned in close to Luke’s ear, “Change of plans Lukey.” He whispered before moving away with a mischievous grin.

Michael watched as Luke finished his talk with the crowd and turned to Ashton for a countdown. With a 1, 2, 3, 4 the playing began. Even Calum and Ashton joined in on a few lines, staring at each other as they did. Michael realised then why Calum wanted him to sing to Luke, it came across as such a pure sentiment.

So he made his way to Luke, skilled fingers playing guitar as he moved. Luke turned to him with a smile, well as best as he could smile while singing and Michael moved closer to the microphone, gazing at Luke as he started.

“ _You are my getaway, you are my favourite place.”_

Michael thinks, idly, that this was the loudest he’d heard the crowd scream today and it didn’t even compare to the sound of blood that pounded in his ears as Luke stared right back at him a few lines later and sang, “ _I’ve found my sweet escape when I’m alone with you.”_

Calum ran across the stage towards the two and joined in and Michael realised that this was Calum’s way of telling him that he was being too obvious. Taking the hint, he moved back to his side of the stage, watching as Calum moved away from Luke a minute later.

Michael felt as if his nerves had been shot, his body alight, and it was all because of the look Luke had given him. He decided at that very moment that he had to make sure Luke would _never_ grace anybody else, other than him, with that look…

A few more songs, a bit more talking and a lot more of Michael staring at Luke later, the concert ended. As per usual, after cooling down, they all headed back to the car, eager to get back to the comfort of their hotel room.

“You guys did awesome!” Ashton said with a grin as Calum laid his head on the older boy’s shoulder. “You as well…” Calum mumbled, eyes closing as Ashton wrapped an arm around him. Within minutes it seemed the two had fallen asleep.

Michael thought back to Luke’s comment about them from the other week, _serene._ Yeah, it seemed like when those two were together the rest of the world was lost to them. It was as if it was there but blurred, like they had tuned it out. He wishes he and Luke could be like that.

The blonde was seated next to him, scrolling through his timeline on twitter. Midway through scrolling he turned to Michael with a small grin, “Selfie?” He asked and Michael could do nothing else but comply.

A silly selfie later, Luke was fumbling with his fingers. It seemed as if he wanted to do something but he was too apprehensive to do it. So Michael did the only thing he could think of, not that he was really thinking when he did it. He gripped Luke’s hand in his and the trembling immediately stopped.

Luke glanced up at him, face turning a cherry-red, “Mikey?” He mumbled, pretty blue eyes staring into green.

Michael swallowed thickly, “I was thinking…Maybe-Maybe we could be like Ash and Cal? But cooler ya know.”

It was the sweetest thing Luke had ever heard and he couldn’t help himself as he leaned forward and kissed Michael.

It was the sweetest kiss Michael had ever received and he smiled softly as Luke pulled away, “Maybe we _can_ put the world away…” Michael spoke, voice quiet. Luke’s eyes lit up as he laughed, “With you, I think I could do anything…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ kik me if you want: shmu.


End file.
